


Light My Candle

by xxfergiexx



Series: MinHo Kinks [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kink Exploration, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin has an odd kink that unveils itself on Yunho's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light My Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Changmin's latest revelation on the Moonlight Prince show: "Changmin loves the feel of candle wax. On his skin." (tr. the-wennysms)  
> Thank you to humuhumu88 for the beta!

 

 

Changmin entered Yunho’s apartment with his spare key and closed the door gently. He knew the older man wasn’t home but called out anyway just in case, “Hyung? You here?” **  
  
**No response. Good. **  
  
**Setting the bags of groceries in his arms on the floor, Changmin took off his jacket and hung it on the hook next to the door. He glanced around, assessing the state of the apartment. A few articles of clothing were flung over the couch and chairs but, other than that, a perfectly organized pad. _I’ve taught him well_ , Changmin smiled. **  
  
**He rolled up his sleeves and carried the groceries to the small kitchen. He unloaded the bags on the counter and set to work following the cake-making instructions he had scribbled on a wrinkled piece of paper. **  
  
**In approximately an hour and half, he was retrieving (what he hoped) was a delicious cake from the oven. Changmin inhaled the heavenly scent of hazelnut chocolate. Taking a large plate and laying it over the cake, he flipped the two items topsy-turvy so the cake easily slid out of the tin cake mold, perfectly proportional and not a speck stuck to the pan. **  
  
**Changmin sighed happily as he spread vanilla icing and lined the cake with strawberries, which were Yunho’s favorite. Next, he took out the large packet of colorful candles. Picking a purple one, he lit it experimentally with a lighter. The small flame burst. Changmin stared at it, transfixed by its beauty. As the wax was beginning to melt, he tipped the candle ever-so slightly so that a drop of wax landed on his thumb. Changmin hissed softly and did it again. He loved this feeling: the texture of the wax, how his skin burned lightly, and how it tightened underneath the wax as it hardened. **  
  
**He shook off the sudden arousal and counted out 28 candles, then pressed them, one-by-one in a circular pattern, on the top of the cake. **  
  
**There. All finished. He put the cake in the fridge. **  
  
**Changmin washed and dried the dishes. Just as he’d put away the last dish, the front door opened and closed. Wiping his hands, he sprang to the living room with a huge grin on his face. “Happy Birthday, Yunho!” **  
  
**Yunho jumped back with a hand over his chest. “Oh my God, Changmin! What’re you doing here? I thought you said you were too busy to hang out…” **  
  
**Still grinning, Changmin slugged an arm around Yunho’s shoulders. “Thought I’d surprise you. You probably only expected a birthday text from me, right?” **  
  
**Yunho nodded but when he started taking off his jacket, Changmin stopped him. “Don’t bother. We’re going out.” **  
  
**“We are?” Yunho was obviously shocked. “ _We_ as in _you and I_ are going out? As in actually _just_ you and I and no one else?” **  
  
**Changmin’s eyes rolled. “Well, it’s a birthday dinner with some of our personal staff and manager.” **  
  
**“Oh.” Yunho looked mildly disappointed. **  
  
**Leaning in to alleviate the older man’s pout, Changmin whispered, “After we indulge them with the dinner, it’ll be all about you and me…I’ve missed you.” It sounded like Changmin was trying to seduce his hyung…and maybe he was. But he wasn’t going to dwell on that now. They’ve both been so busy with their individual activities, they barely saw each other. He just wanted a nice evening with his soul mate… _friend_. Whatever. **  
  
**Yunho’s face appeared ready to crack from smiling so hard. “I’ve missed you too!” As Changmin dragged him out of the apartment, Yunho asked, “Why does my place smell like cake?” **  
  
*********** **  
  
**The dinner was filled with laughter and light conversation. Changmin sat closely beside Yunho and even let the older man feed him an egg roll. A few of their SM friends dropped by the restaurant to hang out as well. Changmin chatted but mainly focused on Yunho and their conversation about their individual activities. **  
  
**“You’ve been saying some naughty things on your show, Changmin...your mother called me to rant her disapproval.” **  
  
**“She called you too? Oh, don’t worry about it. Her feathers are a little ruffled but she’ll come around.” Changmin smirked. “Was it too much for you, hyung? Can’t handle the kink?” **  
  
**Yunho frowned disapprovingly. Their manager drew Yunho’s attention away at the moment. Their conversations kept ending awkwardly after that. Awkward because they kept getting interrupted.  And, also awkward because Changmin found it difficult to sugar-coat his words about a certain on-screen kiss… **  
  
**“I saw the kiss between you and Soo Ae,” Changmin commented offhandedly. **  
  
**Yunho took a sip of his water. “Really…what did you think of it?” **  
  
**“Good.” **  
  
**“But – ?” **  
  
**“Why would you assume there’s a but?” **  
  
**“Because with you there’s always a but.” **  
  
**“You flatter me, hyung…” **  
  
**Yunho took a deep breath. “Go ahead. What didn’t you like about it?” **  
  
**“For one thing, you moved your bottom lip around too much,” Changmin critiqued, trying to take the edge off the inexplicable irritation rising inside him. “And you two looked a little too cozy when she took you in deeper. There will be rumors now. You needed to rethink a better way to handle that kiss.” **  
  
**Jaw tense, Yunho said, “Are you finished?” **  
  
**And before Changmin could answer, Yunho stood up and ran out of the restaurant. Everyone was staring at him…some with a knowing _what-the-fuck-did-you-do-this-time_ expression. **  
  
**He threw some bills down to pay for him and Yunho and ran after his mate. “Yunho! Yunho, come back!” **  
  
**Already at his car, Yunho never turned around or answered him. Changmin ran faster to catch up. He ended up face-planting into the driver’s side window. **  
  
**“Come on, hyung, open up! I’m sorry. I was too harsh, okay? I didn’t mean it…” ****  
  
Yunho glared as he rolled down the window. “Then, why’d you say all that? I appreciate honesty and all but you were being overly critical for no reason!”  
  
Changmin hung his head down. “I’m sorry. Forgive me?”  
  
A moment passed with them watching cars pass by on the street. A hand threaded through Changmin’s hair, making him glance up. Yunho had a serious expression on his face when he asked, “Why aren’t we having sex?”

 **  
**Changmin rested his hands on the car. “What…WHAT?” **  
  
**“I mean you get terse with me whenever we’re discussing anything remotely close to romance,” Yunho leaned out the window. “So. I’ll ask you again. Why aren’t we having sex? If you think I can’t kiss, then show me your ways. I’m a quick learner.” **  
  
**Changmin’s heart rate had reached an alarming speed. “I didn’t know you wanted to have sex with me…” **  
  
**“You never asked,” Yunho mumbled. “And it is my birthday…” **  
  
**Suddenly, Changmin remembered the cake. Dessert and sex sounded like a great way to spend one’s birthday. “Back to your place, hyung. I have a surprise for you.” **  
  
*********** **  
****  
**Changmin made Yunho sit on the couch and close his eyes. “No peeking, Yunho!” **  
****  
**“Haha! Okay!” **  
****  
**Hastily sprinting to the kitchen, Changmin took the cake out of the fridge and quickly lit the candles. He cleared his throat and sung as he entered the living room with careful steps: **  
****  
**_“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Yunho…Happy birthday to you.”_ **  
****  
**Yunho was smiling widely. “Can I open my eyes now?” ****  
  
Changmin sat on the center table in front of Yunho, the cake in his lap. “Yes. Open them.”  
   

Obeying Changmin’s command, Yunho started to clap his hands and laugh wholeheartedly. “Oh Changminnie! You bought me a cake!” **  
****  
**“No, I made it.” **  
****  
**Yunho blinked a few times then leaned over the candles, protruding his lips. “Birthday kiss…please…” **  
****  
**This would be their first official kiss. Changmin swallowed and caught Yunho’s lips in a searing kiss. He deepened it by tongue-stroking Yunho’s mouth open. They were both breathing hard and moaning into each other’s mouth. Kissing over a flame probably wasn’t wise, though, so he nudged Yunho with his nose. **  
****  
**“Blow out the candles, hyung,” Changmin whispered against Yunho’s cheek. **  
****  
**With a sparkle in his eyes, Yunho inhaled deeply then blew a strong puff of air over the candles. They all blew out except for one. Changmin halted Yunho from blowing it out. He picked it out of the cake and stared at it. He tipped it and wax dripped on his hand. Changmin closed his eyes in bliss. **  
****  
**“Changmin.” **  
****  
**Yunho was looking at him heatedly. “What’re you doing?” **  
****  
**Blowing out the lone candle himself, Changmin admitted, “I like the feeling of hot wax on my skin…I know that’s weird…” **  
****  
**Biting on his bottom lip, Yunho muttered, “Fascinating.” Then, took the cake from Changmin’s hands and placed it on the table. “I wanna play.” **  
  
*********** **  
  
**Years of trusting the Dong Bang Shin Ki leader and following him in all major endeavors must have induced Changmin’s easy acquiesce to Yunho’s orders. **  
****  
**For a short time later, Changmin found himself locked to Yunho’s bed with a pair of hot-pink fluffy handcuffs. “Hyung, where did you get these handcuffs? Seems a little too kinky for you…” **  
****  
**Yunho had just come out of the bathroom in only a bathrobe. The older man crawled on the bed. “Is that what you think? That I can’t be kinky?” **  
****  
**“I just didn’t – “ **  
****  
**“I can only be kinky with you, Changmin.” Damn if those words weren’t enough to melt his heart and jump start his engine. **  
****  
**On the bed’s side-table were all the extra candles and a lighter. Yunho began unbuttoning Changmin’s shirt. Changmin couldn’t help but shift and tug on the handcuffs. “Yunho, are you gonna - ?” **  
****  
**“Yes,” Yunho affirmed, sweeping his warm hands up and down Changmin’s hard chest. “Hyung wants to play with you…can he?” **  
****  
**Damn if Changmin wasn’t internally gushing at the cuteness. “Yes. Play. Make me hurt _good_ , hyung.” **  
****  
**Mouth drawn in a determined line, Yunho grabbed a candle and lit it. They stared at the flame then at each other, waiting for the wax to start liquefying. At the first drip of wax onto the center of his chest, Changmin hissed, hands fisting. **  
****  
**Yunho tilted the candle over Changmin’s belly button, causing the younger man’s hips to lift and back to arch. “Ahhhh! More!” **  
****  
**With a giddy smile, Yunho poured a drop of wax on each of Changmin’s nipples. The burn on such a sensitive part of his body made Changmin let out muffled scream as he bit his bottom lip. His legs quivered when Yunho ran his tongue over the wax. **  
****  
**“Hyung…HYUNG!” **  
****  
**“What, Changminnie?” **  
****  
**In answer, Changmin hooked a leg around Yunho’s waist and pulled the older man over him for a kiss. With their crotches pressed together, the two men groaned. Changmin thrashed, headboard banging against the wall as he pulled harder on the handcuffs. “More! More wax, Yunho!” **  
****  
**Yunho pulled out of Changmin’s arms to unbuckle the younger man’s belt. “Hyung makes you feel good?” **  
****  
**Nodding fervently, Changmin lifted his hips so Yunho could slide his pants off. His boxer-briefs soon followed. Flushing a bit at being so exposed, Changmin panted, “Let me see you too…” **  
****  
**“Soon,” Yunho dismissed while lighting another candle. Wax was soon dripping on the length of his legs. Changmin shook like a leaf, groaning deeply.  “Oh. OH! Oh, Yunhoooooo. This is…amazing…so hard…I’m so hard! Fuck! My dick…Yunho, touch me…please!” **  
****  
**“No,” Yunho said stubbornly with a teasing glint in his eyes. **  
****  
**“Fuck!” The heat from the wax pierced his skin and sent all the blood rushing to his cock; he was about ready to burst. “Damn it, hyung! This is not nice!” **  
****  
**Yunho sniggered, lighting the third candle of the night. “I hate blemishing your perfect skin, but your reaction is too irresistible, Changdola.” **  
****  
**Changmin’s dick was pointing north and leaking on his belly. He didn’t know if it was the wax or Yunho or a combination of the two that was doing this to him. All he knew was that he didn’t want it to end like this. He wanted to come on Yunho…or… **  
****  
**Abruptly, Yunho stopped the wax torture to crawl over him.  “Maknae wanna come now?” **  
****  
**The look of desperation written all over Changmin’s face must have greatly amused Yunho because the older man laughed breathily. “Fuck everything, hyung, this isn’t funny anymore. I _need_ you.” **  
****  
**Yunho ceased laughing. “I know. I need you too. For so long…” **  
****  
**Changmin choked, “Then no more waiting. We should’ve been having sex, you were right.” **  
****  
**Pushing the sweaty locks from Changmin’s forehead, Yunho adjusted his position to straddle the younger man. Yunho sat up and untied his robe. Changmin gazed up, keeping his eyes firmly on his mate’s face. “Take it all off.” **  
****  
**Yunho shook his head, the robe still covering his shoulders. But the older man’s chest and cock were on display. Changmin licked his lips seeing how erect Yunho was. **  
****  
**“Will you unlock me?” **  
****  
**Yunho shook his head again, lowering himself until their strung out balls touched. Yunho threw his head back. “Birthday boy wants...” **  
****  
**“Unlock me, Yunho!” **  
****  
**“No!” And the birthday boy reached behind him under the robe, appearing to be struggling with something. Changmin watched in disbelief as a long, silver dildo was revealed. “Hyung! You’ve been holding out on me! How many more sex toys do you own?” **  
****  
**Smiling like a satisfied cat, Yunho threw the dildo to the floor. “There might be a few things you don’t know about hyung…but you’re about to find out more…” **  
****  
**With those words hanging in the air, Yunho gripped Changmin’s cock, holding it up to stroke. “Oh yes! Finally! Mmmmm…” **  
****  
**When Yunho shifted back and tried wrapping Changmin in his mouth, the younger man raised his legs up, making Yunho stumble forward. “I can’t take it anymore…I won’t last. Take me in, hyung.” **  
****  
**Pressing his forehead to Changmin’s, Yunho whined softly, “Birthday boy wants it too…” **  
****  
**“Take me in!” Changmin bucked his hips up. **  
****  
**Thanks to Yunho’s prepared, lube-drenched hole, Changmin only had to meet Yunho half-way to slide through the barrier. They moaned together. All Changmin could do was lie back and gasp for air as Yunho rode him ferociously. **  
****  
**He sputtered, “A candle…one more candle, hyung…” **  
****  
**With a frustrated whine, Yunho slowed his movement to light a candle. Undulating slowly on Changmin’s dick, Yunho gazed down with the candle slanted. A few seconds and a blue drop of wax trickled to his belly. The sting and hardening sensation along with Yunho’s natural tight heat around his cock was stunning. **  
****  
**Changmin cried out, “I’m close…hyung, I’m so close!” **  
****  
**“Me too!” Yunho quickened his downward thrusts, shaking the candle so it dripped more and more. Changmin shut his eyes, absorbing wave after wave of pleasure. “Happy birthday…I love you!” **  
****  
**Yunho blew the candle out and smacked hips down harder. No doubt there will be bruises on both of them later. But it’s worth it…all worth it with this sexy man giving him the most intimate gift when it’s not even _his_ birthday yet. **  
****  
**“I love you so much!” Changmin gritted out, wishing he could spread and squeeze Yunho’s ass as it took him deeper than ever. **  
****  
**“I love you!” Yunho wailed. “Shoot your load inside me…give it to me!” **  
****  
**His hyung, his leader - a closet-dirty-talking-whore _for him_. Changmin yelled obscenities as he exploded inside Yunho, whose tight channel squeezing out every last drop from him. **  
****  
**Shuddering and opening his eyes, Changmin’s vision was blurred. His wrists and arms ached. His chest was cover in Yunho’s come. His body was stinging from the light burns. But he’d never felt happier. **  
******  
Changmin vaguely felt Yunho unlock the handcuff. His arms dropped spread eagle on the bed. The mess was even wiped off his chest. Yunho spoke hoarsely, “This was the best birthday ever.”  
     
Grinning toothily, Changmin pulled Yunho down by his robe, which had actually managed to hang on by the crook of Yunho’s arm. “And we haven’t even had cake yet.”

 


End file.
